dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Funnie
Character information= Douglas "Doug" Yancey"Doug's New Teacher" Funnie is the titular character and chief protagonist of both the Nickelodeon and Disney animated series Doug. Douglas is a shy, insecure, and somewhat clumsy 11 (12½ in the Disney version) year old boy with a wild imagination and a big heart. He is in the 6th grade at Bluffington School (7th grade at Beebe Bluff Middle School in the Disney version). He owns a very expressive dog named Porkchop. Background :Go to '''Doug's History' above to read more!'' Doug was born in the town of Bloatsburg to Phil and Theda Funnie, their second child after Doug's older sister Judy Funnie. At the beginning of the series, Doug's family moves to Bluffington from Bloatsburg after his father was given a new job position there. In the short time after his arrival, Doug had already formed relationships with many of the local kids, developing a fast friendship with Skeeter Valentine in particular, among others. It was also during this period that Doug developed a crush on a girl named Patti Mayonnaise, which would form the basis for many of his goals. Personality Doug is an average kid who often comes off as shy and insecure, but is a good person at heart who always tries to do the right thing, despite his frequent failures. He is naive and gullible at times, and fears that people will think of him as a loser. He is a talented artist with a vivid imagination, allowing him to create his own superhero comic, Quailman, whose adventures are usually based on exaggerated and impossible interpretations of real life predicaments that Doug finds himself in. He sometimes lets his fear and insecurities get the best of him, which causes him to dream up horrifying and chimerical worst case scenarios to certain dilemmas. These insecurities are often exploited by Roger Klotz and his gang, and used to torment him. However, he is rather sensitive; he has cried three times in both shows combined. He is also rather short-tempered; when he or his friends are provoked or annoyed, he is known to lose his temper quickly, as seen in episodes such as "Doug's Fan Club". A significant example of this is seen throughout "Doug's Big Brawl", where a simple misunderstanding by A.V. nerd Larry turns to a conflict that leaves Doug filled with rage; to the point he counterattacks when Larry punches him. He punches Larry back, knocking him out. In this rage-filled state, he can become authoritive and condescending (e.g. Doug's "Got it???" and "Move." in the episode), but he's still the Doug Funnie you all know and love: very nice and friendly, though shy, underneath this rage. When dealing with threatening enemies, like Larry in the episode, he has to remember his dad's advice "show me a man who resorts to violence and I'll show you a man who has run out of good ideas"; that way, by remembering that advice, he is able to resolve the conflict and become friends. Another significant example is in the movie, where he loses his marbles several times, especially when Guy Graham is around; one significant example within the movie was when he lashed out at Herman Melville the monster for losing him Patti (the exact quote is "Stop it, you big fish!!! I'm glad we're getting rid of you! You're nothing but bad news!!! YOU LOST ME THE ONLY PERSON I EVER CARED ABOUT!..."). He is also prone to jealousy, as seen in episodes such as "Doug's Brainy Buddy" where he is jealous of Skeeter's intelligence. Hobbies *Doug enjoys writing in his journal and treats it as a form of autobiography. *He also enjoys drawing comic books about his favorite superhero and original idea Quailman, which seems to be a super-heroic version of himself. *An avid banjo player, Douglas also writes his own songs. *Doug has become a "Beetnik", or a person who likes The Beets, a band famous around Bluffington, that Skeeter introduced him to. He has been to a concert, and actually got to sing with them outside of the Honker Burger. *His favorite flavor of ice cream is "chocolate swirly". *He collects basketball cards as seen in Doug's Lucky Hat. *In Doug is Slave for a Day, Doug reveals he collects The Beets trading cards and has a pet rock collection. Fantasies Douglas is considered an imaginative young man and has created numerous fictional alter egos that he often uses for his comics. He also imagines himself as characters from famous films that he admires when he tries to imagine how his heroes would come out of a difficult situation in which he is currently. *Quailman, a superhero with quail-like powers who satirizes Birdman. *Jack Bandit, an outlaw who attempts to hide from trouble. *Smash Adams, a spy character from a Hollywood film in the style of James Bond. *Race Canyon, an adventurous explorer based on Indiana Jones. *Durango Doug, an adventurous cowboy. *The Chameleon, a master of disguise. Relationships 'Relationship with Patti' Patti is Doug's best friend and crush throughout the series. Since they met at the Honker Burger, they usually get along very well; however, there are some instances where they don't, though they always apologize and stay friends. Some of his nightmares consist of her potentially rejecting his advances towards her, or not being able to save her as a damsel in distress. His affection for Patti Mayonnaise is an ever present part of his character, but due to his young age, he is inexperienced in the field of love. Nevertheless, he hopes to someday have a relationship with her. Throughout the movie, this relationship is almost strained because of both Guy Graham's advances towards Patti (which also actually works for Guy) and the Herman Melville debacle (where Doug has to keep its existence a secret from everyone, including Patti, causing her to lose her faith towards Doug in favor of Guy), though everything goes Doug's way by the end of the movie; Patti dumps Guy and becomes Doug's girlfriend, dancing by Crystal Lake "for quite some time" (in Doug's words). 'Relationship with Skeeter' Skeeter is Doug's best friend, who he met shortly after he first arrived to Bluffington. He helped to introduce him to other local kids. They usually get along in every episode, but in some they've managed to bump heads, although they always manage to resolve their differences and stay best friends to the end. 'Relationship with Roger' Roger is Doug's arch-rival, who always goes out of his way to torment Doug (and to a lesser extent, Skeeter). In times when Roger is feeling down, he will be nice to Doug and even confide in him, particularly during "Doug Graduates" when it is their last day at middle school. Despite his constant antagonizing towards Doug, there have been instances of friendship between them. In "Doug Saves Roger," Doug even offers to let himself get beat up by Percy Femur (who was tormenting Roger at the time) to save Roger. Roger even offers him a trip to the Honker Burger. In the movie, Roger confides in Doug, calling him a friend. 'Relationship with the Sleech Brothers' Doug is good friends with Al and Moo Sleech. In the twins' first appearance, Doug was rather afraid of them because of their odd personalities, but this was resolved at the end of the episode and the three became friends. From that point forward, Doug considers Al and Moo two of his closer friends, as proven when Doug, Skeeter, Al, Moo and Porkchop start a lawn mowing business together as friends in Doug Inc. The Sleech bros are willing to help if Doug asks for it, seen in the movie. Relationship with Guy Graham Guy Graham is friendly towards Doug, but the latter takes a big disliking to Guy, likely because of his attempt to win Patti's heart. 'Relationship with Other Characters' Doug is friends with most of the other kids at his school, although he is often misunderstood by them. Trivia *Changes in the Disney version: **The most notable change in the Disney version of the show is that he has a different voice actor, Thomas McHugh. This change caused controversy within fans, who preferred his original voice. **Having graduated from Bluffington School, he now attends middle school with his friends. **He has slimmed down somewhat. **By the start of the series, he turned 12, and turns 13 by the end of the series. *Doug is left handed, making him one of the few cartoon characters to have this trait. *He hates his middle name, "Yancey". * He is 5 foot 1 (1.5 meters/155 cm), and weights 91 pounds (41 kg). ("Doug's New Teacher") *Being the chief protagonist and narrator of the show, Doug is the only character that has appeared in every single episode of the show. *Doug used to live in Bloatsburg. *In addition to his imaginary alter-egos, Doug has had an actual alter-ego in the form of the local Bluffington myth, Hamburger Boy. ("Doug is Hamburger Boy") *While he is known to have a crush on Patti, Doug received his first kiss from Beebe Bluff. *In the Nick version, he was voiced by Billy West, but by the time Disney got the show, West declined and was replaced by Thomas McHugh. *In the Japanese dub of Doug, Doug is voiced by veteran actress Masako Nozawa, who's well known for her other young boy roles, specifically, Son Goku and his sons, Gohan and Goten. References |-|History= Prior to the show Doug Funnie, full name Douglas Yancey Funnie, was born some eleven 1/2 years ago in Bloatsburg to Phil, Theda and Judy Funnie. We don't get to see younger Doug that much, though, though there are exceptions. Some Christmases ago, Doug first got his antromorphic dog Porkchop, and another year saw him get his journal. ("Doug's Christmas Story") Series events His father having recieved a job at the Bluffington Gazelle, Doug and his family move into Bluffington. Doug worries that he won't make friends, but he is quickly proven wrong when he meets his eccentric neighbor Bud Dink and wife Tippi Dink, and future best friends Skeeter Valentine and Patti Mayonnaise, the latter to which Doug falls for. However, he does run into local bully Roger Klotz, who dares him to go to Stinsen's Pond by the next day and do a "Neematoad mating call" to call one in. Doug falls for it, though Roger is one-upped, thanks to Porkchop's resourcefulness. "(Doug Bags a Neematoad") |-|Gallery= Welcome to Doug's Gallery! Come along and explore the many pictures of Bluffington's newest resident. General artwork Doug Funnie2.png|Doug in the Nickelodeon series Doug001.gif|Doug in the Disney series 180px-Doug Funnie.jpg Doug and Porkchop.png Doug Funnie.png 1293926870672.gif 1292542340229.jpg 1311972698354.png Doug Bags a Neematoad Doug Honked.jpg Dougs Slip n Slide.jpg Dougs first encounter with Roger.jpg Dougs in Love 2.jpg Dougs in Love 1.jpg Skeeter & Love Stuck Doug.jpg Doug's Fair Lady Doug's Fair Lady 3.jpg Doug's Fair Lady 4.jpg Doug's Fair Lady 5.jpg Big Smiling Doug.jpg Doug Pumps Up Doug the Weight Lifter 1.jpg Doug the Weight Lifter 2.jpg Doug's Lucky Hat Doug's Lucky Hat 1.jpg Doug's Lucky Hat 2.jpg Doug as Roger Doug as Roger 1.jpg Doug as Roger 2.jpg Doug & Porkchop Doug & Porkchop.jpg 1309334020037.png Doug & Patti Doug & Patti 1.jpg Doug & Patti 2.jpg Doug & Patti Doing the News.jpg Doug & Patti at a Party.jpg Doug's Family What a wrk.jpg Doug - announc.jpg Doug - hahahahaha.jpg The Funnie Family 1.jpg The Funnie Family 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:A to Z Category:Funnie family Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens